


A fear of bees

by warriorqueenj



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bees, Beorn's House, Gen, Reader-Insert, beorn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorqueenj/pseuds/warriorqueenj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn helps you over come your fear of bees. BeornXReader. Based off an imagine from imaginexhobbit on tumblr. I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fear of bees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is my first drabble.I wanted to try my hand at this, so I hope its ok. It is based on the beorn imagine here: (http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/120107516293/imagine-beorn-noticing-youre-terrified-of-bees)     
> You can substitute yourself in this one. (y/n) is your name. its short but I hope you like it.

You and Oakenshield’s company had just spent the night at a huge wooden home. The host was a skin changer. He was sometimes a man and sometimes a huge bear. His name was Beorn. You were sitting with the company at a large wooden table eating breakfast. Beorn was going around filling everyone’s gigantic mug with fresh milk. Suddenly a bee flew passed your head as you let out a little shriek and put your hand to your head where it had flew past.  
  
Bofur spoke up as he was chewing some nut-bread “(y/n) scared of a wee little fly are ya?”  
  
You regained your composure. “No, It just took me by surprise ”  
  
Thorin and Beorn began talking about mirkwood while the others were still enjoying the organic meal. The same bee flew back around you and landed on the spoon you were eating with. You screamed and threw the spoon. The big man moved so fast for his size. He gently caught the bee and let it fly out the window. Beorn looked at you for a moment and your cheeks went flush. You began to mumble some kind of apology, but Beorn said “Follow me.”  
  
You and Beorn were standing on his back porch.  
  
“(y/n), what is that you fear of bees?”  
  
You looked to the ground, “I don’t know really, I’ve just always been afraid of them.”  
  
Beorn gave you a honey cake and you took a bite and sighed “I know they make honey and are really useful creatures.” You took another bite “I guess I’m afraid of the pain they cause. They sting and can bite.”  
  
Beorn had a small smile, “This is true. But If you respect them, they will respect you.”  
  
You finished your honey cake and Beorn took your hand “Follow me.”  
  
You had no choice, he was basically pulling you toward the big open field full of flowers.  
  
“Each bee has a job. Each one is important. They are not thinking of hurting you, only to get there job done.” Beorn said as a few bees flew to him and landed on his hand.  
  
Beorn noticed you flinch when they approached him, but you could not help but to stare in amazement at how much composure he had. The bees seemed to love him as he looked at them with a gentle compassion.  
  
You finally spoke up, “Beorn, They love you, but what will they think of me? There not use to me. You're there owner.”  
  
Beorn looked at you “I do not own them, they are as free as all the other creatures here. I am only a protector to these honorable creatures.” He paused and held his hand out to you with the bees “They will not hurt you.”  
  
“I’m still not sure. They are cool creatures, I’m still afraid they are going to hurt me.” You said looking at the big puffy bees.  
  
“(y/n) Do not be afraid. Treat them with the respect you wish to be treated with. You will be surprised. I understand pain. Do not be afraid of something that may or may not happen.” Beorn let the bees fly off and turned to look at you as you shakily held your hand out toward some bees.  
  
A bee flew to you as you began to draw your hand back, but suddenly had a moment of half-courage as the bee landed on your hand. You held your breath.  
  
“(y/n) see, it did not harm you.” Beorn said happily.  
  
Your fear began to fade a little as the bee walked around your hand.  
  
“I guess you are right.” You smiled at Beorn as he returned yours.  
  
Another bee flew to your sholder and brushed against your hair, then flew to its friend on your hand.  
  
“There not as bad as I thought.” You told Beorn as they left your hand and flew to the flowers.  
  
“Told ya so. Respect them and they will respect you. I am proud of you.” Beorn said as he walked you back to his house.  
  
“Thanks Beorn.” you smiled at him again.  
-end-


End file.
